Runaway Coyote
by QuickStar
Summary: What if? After the events in Ironed Kissed Mercy runaway and tries to built a new life for herself. But life has other plans for her with danger lurking at every corner, and the pack is right behind her.
1. Life After TriCities

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 8/09.

Thank you **guys in my head **and** xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**

_Ironed Kissed_

_By  
Patricia Briggs_

_Adam dropped down beside the bed as if he were too tired to stand. With the same suddenness, though I thought I was more than adequately hidden, he reached out and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and pulled me out from under the bed and onto his lap._

_I shivered, torn between the knowledge that I didn't deserve his touch and the tentative understanding that he didn't blame me, no matter how much I thought he should._

"_My father always told me that when I heard good advice, I needed to listen to it." He said._

_He continued to hold me firmly by the scruff of the neck with one hand, but the other caressed my face. "We're going to wait for a talk until that stuff has worn off completely." His caress stopped. "Don't misunderstand me, Mercedes Thompson. I am mad at you."_

_He bit my nose once, hard. Wolves do that to discipline their young – or misbehaving members of the pack. Then he tipped his head so it rested on mine and sighed._

"_Not your fault," He told me. "But I'm still mad as … mad as heck that you scared me like that. _

"_Darn it Mercy, who would have thought that a pair of humans cause all this misery? Even if you had called me, I wouldn't have objected to you going… at least not because of I thought it was dangerous. I wouldn't have sent a guard with you just to go talk to some human." He put his face against my neck then gave a half laugh. "You smell like my aftershave."_

_Hard arms pulled me tightly against him as he said in a quiet voice, "It's only fair to warn you that you sealed your fate tonight. When you knew you were in trouble, you came to me. That makes twice, Mercy, and twice is almost as good as a declaration. You are mine now."_

_His hands, which had been moving in circles in my fur, stopped and took a good hold. "Ben says you might run. If you do, I will find you and bring you back. Every time you do run, Mercy. I won't force you, but… I won't leave or let you leave either. If you can fight that cursed fairy drink, you can certainly overcome my advantage being an Alpha gives me if you really want to. No more excuses, Mercy. __**You are mine, and I'm keeping you.**__"_

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Life After TriCities

**xXx**

Grumbling, I let my head fall against the counter while I mentally counted how many days of sleep I lost because of that dream-memory. I guess running wasn't the best plan I could have come up with, not that I had any. It had been at least four, almost five month since that day. I am still uncertain how I managed to run and hide; too many things, too many doubts. I sometimes look over my shoulder expecting to see him there.

Maybe even hoping he'll be there.

I rubbed my hands together before I started to flip idly through an old magazine; my eyes kept darting over to the garage door. Running wasn't _so_ bad. Well, that's what I told myself. I managed to get a job in mechanic shop. Yeah, a big let down from owning my own shop but at least now I didn't have to worry about paying Zee.

Snorting, I knew that it was a bad idea. Especially knowing that this might be the first place they'll come looking for me. That is if they came... if he came. Maybe that was the reason I was here. I was not hiding but waiting to see if his word spoke truth.

Silly though, I knew better he might not want me anymore. Maybe he already had someone else. _Just let it go Mercy._ Snapping out of my thoughts my eyes wander to the customer making his way across the garage to stand beside the counter.

"Hello there. I am here to pick up my car. You're Thompson correct? I heard a lot from James and he say your hands are like magic." He rub the back of his neck nervously uncertain what to say.

Giving him my best forced smile, I slide off the seat heading to the backroom. Picking up a set of key attached with a few papers.

"So you're Michel Patterson. I need you to sing some papers before I can release the car to you." I told him, handing over a small pile of papers.

He nervously reached out for them, eying me briefly. Just as he did I shiver at the sudden the sudden urge to crawl under the counter and hide. It took all my self control to keep me in place. And just like that, my senses went at high alert at the sudden change.

My eyes snap to the corner, catching sight of a dark silhouette. Michael froze, glancing up from the paper work as if he had realized something. Following my gaze to the corner he trembled and I could smell the faint stench of fear starting to imitate off him.

Scrunching my nose at the sudden bitter scent, I lean away from him and fixed my eyes back to the corner to see nothing. My eyes snap back to Michael to see him stumbled back and laughed, trying to masks his fear.

"Sorry about that though I saw something. Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me" His words were quick and hasty as his eyes fix back on me.

Nodding at his word I keep my expression neutral as if nothing had occurred. I knew he was lying but I wasn't going to tell him otherwise. Shakily he finished signing the papers, giving me the payment. Quickly heading off to an _important appointment_ he had scheduled; another lie but I let it slide.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, my eyes narrowed. It seemed that everywhere I went there was some sort of business to take care of. Coyote business that is. Pacing to the corner I crouch down to sniff the air, hatred and rage.

Cranking my neck back, I glanced at the clock. It read fifteen minutes past seven. It was time to close the shop. Grunting I busied myself with the garage door, the spare parts and _fixed_ some paper. Just like that I headed out home as if nothing had happened, looking forward to spending some time with Medea.

In my hasty escape I left most of my things behind. I didn't mind leave everything. I don't own much. Medea and Rabbit were the only things I could not part with. Everything else I could easily buy at convince store. I am still not sure if I should count the walking stick as part of the things I brought with me. After all, it had willingly followed me from Tri-Cities.

Pulling up into an old rundown house decorated by varies styles of graffiti I smiled.

_Home sweet home_

Getting out of my car I made my way to the door not two steps out and I was already greeted by a trio of shabby looking kids. They were what I would call "wannabe gangsters", running around causing trouble. Despite the way they acted they very nice and decent kids. Just born in the wrong neighborhood.

I had seen them around the neighborhood before. I ignored them and they ignored me. I helped them out a week or two after I moved in. Because of that, they sort of saw me as there _big sis_ and came to me for help of any sort. I was considered the only adult that could help them and _could_ understand them. In part it was true, I liked to help or as most would say stick my nose into trouble. It was my nature and I had more than a few bruise to prove it.

"Yo sis! Ain't it a bit late for you to be out?" called out the oldest of the three standing up. His hands were stuck in his pockets trying to look harmless.

Smirking, I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look menacing "Well, that depends. Are you here to visit me or did you guys get in trouble..._again_?"

"Aw! Come on Big Sis! It wasn't our fault they were messing with my lil' sis. You met her. She's harmless!"

Looking back to the two still sitting down I shifted in place.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Shaking my head I went past them, unlocking the door.

I turned to them. "Come on in. I am planning on making brownies."

With that I headed in leaving the door opened. Making my way to the kitchen I dropped my bag on the counter.

I stopped at the sudden texture of hair against my leg. I grinned at the sight of Medea rubbing against me. Scooping up a purring Medea, I rubbed my cheek against her for a moment before setting her back on the floor.

Turning on the lights, I proceeded to gather ingredients, pots and pans and placed them on the table. I nodded to the trio who had made themselves at home and sitting on the kitchen stools.

They watched as I mixed the ingredients. I waited for them to feel it was safe before I could ask any questions. Humming, I continue while studying them.

Jake was the oldest of the three. He had just barely turned eighteen last week. He had been the one that started the small gang around this neighborhood so people would stop messing with them. He was decent looking - about six feet tall, nice complexion, blond hair and hazel eyes. He was a ladies' man.

Mathew, or Matt for short, was the second oldest of the trio. He was pretty short compared to the other two, only measuring at about five feet and eight inches tall. He had recently turned seventeen. He had a nice tan complexion with auburn hair and hazel eyes. People often mistook him to be a player but he was more of quite guy that like to cause trouble.

Now Jim, or Jimmy as his closest friends call him, was the tallest of the three, reaching about six feet six inches. He had dark hair and a light complexion. He was a tad bit chubby and looked like a thug. Of course, he was a sweet heart.

"So Sis, what's with you and baking? I mean, I don't see you as the baking type. You know, with all em' cars."

Glaring, I huffed. "Well Jake, I would say the same for you. You don't look like much but you run a _decent_ gang."

Huffing back at me he shifted in his seat, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, hey I work hard for my gang. You know that."

"Whatever." I snorted at his comment and quickly looked over at them.

"Sooo, why are you guys here? I doubt it's something good."

Shifting on their seats, they kept looking away from me. The sour smell of guilt filled the room. Finally Jake turn to look at me and smile. His smile was stuck between mischievous and distressing.

_Oh no, not good._

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference**.  
**


	2. Missing Something

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 8/09.

Thank you **guys in my head **and** xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Missing Something

**xXx**

Pacing back and forth again. It had been more than five months since they had last seen Mercy. The wolf was restless. The last time they had seen her she had been hurt and broken. The very thought of what she had gone through made me curse myself for leaving.

I should have known better then to leave her when she was so vulnerable. Mercy wasn't going to wait for me and she wouldn't stand the idea of having the pack look after her. And she didn't. Once she had the chance, she left.

"Damn it!"

Grabbing the side table, I hurled it across the room into the wall. Chunks of wood flew across in every direction. I missed her _so_ much - her damn bossy attitude, her greasy smell and… everything that just made her Mercy.

I growled, an unearthly sound in my human lips. I was close to changing, I could feel it. Since she left I been on edge. Anything and everything could trigger my change. My attention was quickly drawn away with a thump. Glaring at the door, I could see Jesse's light blue hair as she peaked at me from behind the door. Her makeup was ruined. She cautiously entered the room and briefly considered whether or not to close the door behind her.

Biting her lower lip tears gathered in her eyes. Opening her mouth, she tried to gather herself before speaking.

"Daddy, it's okay. You can cry if you want. You know Mercy loves you _so_ much but she only thought it was best to leave…" She stopped, trying to keep herself from crying.

Jesse was the only reason I hadn't done something rash. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if she wasn't around. It had been hard when her mother had taken her away from me. Looking at her made me gain control of the wolf once more.

Tentatively, I reached out hugging her to me, letting her rest against me. I could make out her muffle cries against my chest. Jesse was a strong girl but that didn't stop her from missing Mercy. I guess she had grown quite attached and looked up to her. Finding her to be better than her mother. Often she would tease about getting Mercy as her new mother, but now...now she was gone.

_Damn it Mercy, why did you leave?_

**xXx**

"What! What the HE- What in the world were you thinking?" I shouted for the fourth time at them agitated.

Pacing back and forth, I kept glaring at them, earning sideways looks and downcast eyes. I was infuriated at their reaction. They couldn't even look at me after what they done. Frustrated, I wanted to shout and just throw it out – literally - and never speak of it again.

Jake seem to anticipate my move.

"Come on, you have to. Sis, if you don't then they won't leave us alone" Jake said looking right at me.

When I locked eyes with him, he quickly looked away knowing better then to hold my gaze.

Groaning, I felt like slamming my head against the counter repeatedly, knowing what I was going to have to do.

Instead of slamming my head, I pulled out some pans and slammed them on the counter. Quickly gathering more flower, sugar, salt along with some chocolate chips, I proceeded to make chocolate chips cookies.

"Umm…Big Sis, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked timidly, trying to muster courage to face me.

"Baking." I answered simply.

"Um, but, Sis, you already made brownies." He continued baffled.

I narrow my eyes and gave him one of my best glares and said. "I know. You're going to eat that and you're going to eat this." I said pointing at the brownies, then at new batch of cookies.

"But-" Matt protested but was quickly shot down with my glare.

"Eat!" With that they all shifted in their seats and quickly stuffed their faces with the brownies. I cackled. I wasn't really going to make them eat all the goodies I was making. Truth be told, if I did make them eat all the goodies I planned to make today, then they might not be able to walk out of the house. I sighed. I guess today I wouldn't get any sleep.

My eyes trailed off to the batch of brownies I was working on before they had arrived. Jake had explained that due to some territorial problems with one of the local gangs they had been issued a challenge but not just any challenge; the _wolf challenge_.

This challenge consisted of two of the strongest members of each gang. It had to be a girl and a guy - something about 'alpha' and 'omega'. Someone just randomly came up with it

_Hey_,_ I know let's play with werewolf status and make Mercy's life harder because she isn't miserable enough._

Twitching at the thought of how things went, I groaned. Of course, life just couldn't be dandier.

I had been chosen to go with Jake, because everyone is out to get me. I was irritated at their decision but at the same time I couldn't help think '_smart move'_.

I wasn't big but I was stronger than most guys thanks to the coyote blood flowing within my veins. I could easily beat most men and they had seen me do it a few times. A wrong move on my part because now I was stuck doing this.

I guess I couldn't really be mad at them. After all, I was the one that offered my services and unconsciously became part of their "pack_."_ Pack. What a funny word to use for a local gang. It was like a pack and Jake was the alpha. Just like Adam… I choked back a cry, and while biting my lower lip, I quickly wiped off my eyes with the back of my hand.

Placing the new batch of cookies in the oven, I let my mind wander back to my previous thoughts, locking away all feelings. The small gang I have become part of was just like Adam's pack, but still different. Jake had the role of the alpha and now he expected me to take the role of…

Looking back at Jake I said, "I like you Jake, but don't ever expect me to do this again. I am not part of your gang. Remember that. I am only a friend of your gang. Nothing more."

His eyes locked eyes with mine, challenging me. I looked back at him with my own challenge and he looked away and spoke softly.

"I understand."

It was not hard to win challenges such as this one. I have done it quite often with many supernatural beings and I would not be easily swayed to do someone else's biding.

"Good. Now that you guys are finished, you can leave. Unless you want me to follow through with my threat?"

Taking this as their cue to depart, both Matt and Jimmy stood up and shuffled out of the kitchen. I could faintly hear the door open and shut behind them. I was left alone with Jake. Glaring at him, I waited for him to speak.

Standing he look at him thoughtfully before he spoke up. "Damn it. Look, I _am_ sorry. I am _really_ sorry. Mercy, don't shut me out… I -"

"Don't! I said it once and I'll say it again. Don't you dare compare your feelings to love. Now, get out before I change my mind."

He opened his mouth and quickly shut it. Glaring at me, he stomped out of the room and out the front door. I cringed slightly as he slammed the door closed.

Rubbing my ears I sighed. Another Tim... Flinching, I suddenly found myself smelling his blood and hear the inhuman roar coming from Adam.

I was quickly snapped out of my memories by Medea's loud meows and her insistent rubbing against my leg. Looking down at her, I grinned and gently picked her up, hugging her to myself. The memories of Tim still drain me of my energy. Wearily I found myself not wanting to continue baking.

Shutting off the oven, I made sure to cover the pan with plastic before heading to my room. Tired, I lay down on the bed snuggling against Medea. Even now, I felt alone. Closing my eyes, the last thoughts in my mind were of Jesse, Adam and his pack - wondering how they were all doing.

**xXx**

******Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference.


	3. Life and Surprises

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 8/09.

Thank you **guys in my head **and** xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**_  
_

_Blood Bound_

_By_ _Patricia Briggs_

_Adam touched my cheek. Then there was the need I had to bury my nose in Adam's neck and inhale the exotic scent of his skin._

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Life and Surprises

**xXx **

Jolting out of bed, I looked around in alarm. I could smell him as if he were in the same room. His scent was so strongly carved into my senses that my mind would often trick me into thinking he was there. Slumping back onto the bed, I glanced at a startled Medea. I reached out to her offering a rub of the back of her ear to try to calm her.

Purring, she rubbed against me meowing. "Time to eat, hmm?" Stroking her head one last time, I headed out to the bathroom. I grabbed a new set of clothes on my way and took a quick shower to start the day.

Drying my hair, I proceeded with my usual routine. Grabbing the newspaper from the door step, headed to make myself some breakfast. Briefly gazing at the clock that read five minutes past six, I groaned and decided to make a small hearty breakfast consisting of eggs, toast and bacon.

Feeding Medea was my first priority, filling her bowl with her favorite treat. Then I made my own breakfast. I wasn't very hungry but I managed to stuff half of what I made down my throat. My thoughts kept wondering back to the argument of last night.

The challenge had been issued for this Friday. They hadn't even given me a week's notice on this. It was already Wednesday. What did they expect from me? They expected me to show up all ready for the show down. I would have to face the gang and knowing my luck many other gangs will issue their challenge.

I rolled my eyes. I guess if life was simple then I would be bored to death, instead of getting killed. Laughing at my sense of irony, I decided to head out to work. Kissing Medea goodbye, I headed out.

Humming, my thoughts wandered to Friday. If my memory served it would be the thirteenth. Friday the thirteenth. I wasn't really superstitious but that day just made my skin crawl. I glanced absently to the sidewalk getting a drift glimpse of Michel Patterson. I jerk that car to a stop.

Looking back to the spot where I had seen him, I was met by nothing. Gazing around, I saw no one. Glaring at the spot suspiciously, I continue to drive, pushing that to the back of my mind. My mind was still jumble after this morning's event.

I arrived at work a bit earlier then I had expected and was greeted by James. James Rodriguez. Looking at him I could not help but compare him to Zee. Why, I wonder. They were nothing alike. While Zee's disguise was of an old grumpy skinny man with a little potbelly, James was full, young looking a very cheerful person.

He greeted me with his signature smile and grin. Waving me in he said "Mercy, aren't you a bit early? Didn't get a full night asleep again?"

James was an odd one. He was like a psychic. He could read most people very well.

"It was… an interesting night" I replied, looking at the car he had been working on.

Patting the hood to get my attention James said. "Say Mercy, I know this is a bit of a short notice but I am going to be gone for a few days. You see, a family issue came up and I have to go resolve it before it gets out of hand. I hope you don't mind but I am leaving you in charge of my shop. I know you're more than capable at running it. I'll call if anything comes up."

I started at him anxiously before nodding. He grinned.

"Relax and breathe Mercy." Laughing, he patted my back. "My ride comes at five. Let's use this time wisely and tell me about your problems."

James knew about me. He accidentally saw me shift once and, well, he didn't mind nor did he tell anyone about it. He just wanted a bit of an explanation as to why I left Tri-Cities. Curious guy. So I just gave him a small sum of what happened. Since then, he's been helping me out. Letting me stay at his old house and run around as a coyote in an old plant nursery he owns - about an acre or two long.

We worked as I blabbered on about everything that had happened the last week - from my dreams to Michael. Briefly inquiring about him, I was met with silence. I continued to the challenge issued and that I had to participate. He listened closely to what I said, only interrupting to ask a question. As I finished, I took a deep breath and look away from my work to him.

He was thoughtful. "Maybe it's time for you to move? You said it yourself. This is the longest place you've been in. Staying here might just lead you to face what your running from."

"Maybe…" I said, my eyes downcast. I really didn't want to leave here. This place felt like home. I was just so tired of running but the idea of facing my problems frightened me. If I had to face something, I would face it head on - just like I had done many times before and I would do so now.

We were interrupted by the sound of a honk. Looking to the garage door, there was a taxi waiting.

Smiling, James brushed his hands against his clothes. "That must be my ride here. Hope he doesn't mind greasy clothes."

Handing me an envelope, he said. "I have a feeling you might need it. Take care Mercy. I'll see you around, maybe."

Waving at me, he disappeared into the taxi. I couldn't help but stare as it drove away.

Opening the envelope, I frowned deeply at the sight of two months worth of pay. Staring idly at the cash, a weak smile found its way to my mouth as I came to a conclusion I wouldn't get much done now. The wise thing to do was finish up at the shop early.

At some point while closing the shop, I had decided that I would start training again. I was getting rusty. People just kept sneaking things on me. If I had been more alert maybe this would have turned out differently.

Arriving home, to an empty door step and no one in sight, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. I found myself hastily opening the door and closing it quickly behind me making sure it was locked. I was just not up to see anyone today. Too many things to do. Medea was there already, greeting me with her usual purrs and nuzzles. Smiling weakly at her, I scooped her up and headed to the living room.

Leaving her on the couch, I stood in the middle of the room. It was a big living room with only a three seated couch and a small TV. I stretched my muscles for a good five minutes then moved on to some of the basic fighting techniques I was taught, letting my mind wonder. My thoughts were mainly about Jesse and Gabriel. They had started to get serious and Adam had been reluctant about it. Maybe reluctant was the wrong word to use.

He was just too over protective and he knew it. It was partly the fault of his wolf, but even then he will still use that to his advantage. Sighing, I flipped back, twisted my body in midair maneuvering myself to the ground and swiftly kicked the air. I stopped myself. Panting, my eyes fell on the clock. It read fifteen minutes past eight. Kneeling down to the ground, I breathed deeply and slowly letting my heart beats return back to a normal pace.

Adam had been haunting my mind a lot lately it was unnerving how the thought of him would bring me both pleasure and fear.

Stretching up, I stripped off my clothes and instantly found myself in coyote form. Jumping onto the couch, I curled up to Medea. I been doing that a lot lately but she didn't seem to mind. Blinking, I stared up to the old clock, anxiously watching the time tick by.

**xXx**

Growling, everyone move cautiously away from me, observing me. I was infuriated with another fruitless day. My duties were piling up and I wasn't eve close to catching a glimpse of Mercy. My growl was interrupted by the irritating sound being emitted from my cell phone.

Flipping it open I snarled, "What?"

"I know where she is."

I froze, letting the words sink in. My eyes narrowed. Not able to recognize the voice, the wolf was cautious and I was weary. The pack was immobile in their place, listening, knowing this would either be a dead end or the right trail.

I spoke low but each word holding its threat. "Who are you? And why should I trust you?"

The sound of static was heard as the _man _spoke. "She is in danger. It's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose on her."

His words only earned him a low snarled as the wolf took over.

"_**Where is she?**_" His words were menacing. I could feel his rage mix in with mine. I faintly heard the cracking of plastic. Forcing the wolf back, I gained control over my body just as I heard the man stutter.

"I-I don't have much t-time left she is at San Francis-" With those words, the line went dead. Glancing at the pack, they knew what to do.

**xXx**

The constant, and irritating, knocking on the door woke me. Stretching, I noted I had shifted back to my human form in some point. The knocking became louder and more urgent. Grunting, I stood, glancing at the clock. Plucking the clothes from the floor, I slid into my pants and put on the shirt.

Headed to the main entrance, I swung the door open and gave my best intimidating glare I could muster. Standing at my door step was both Jimmy and Matt. They shifted under my glare and glanced at each other. I smelled them - they were nervous, regretful and determined. Stepping to the side, I let them come in.

Shuffling in, I close the door and stared at them, waiting. Matt was the first to speak.

"Sorry! Big Sis, please forgive us we didn't tell you everything."

"It's Jake's fault. Something is wrong with him." Jimmy said.

Matt's shoulders slumped and he leaned back on the wall. Crossing his arms, he watched me. Shifting in place he sighed.

"He has been acting strange for awhile now. He's just off. The reason we were issued a fight was because he kept messing with their gang. Doing things that are horrifying. Everyone is afraid to say anything..."

Gesturing to the kitchen, I said "Tell me more."

**xXx**

**********Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference.


	4. Ready Set Fight

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 8/09.

Thank you **guys in my head **and** xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Ready Set Fight

**xXx**

I was shifting in place, uneasy at what Matt had been telling me for the past hour.

"Everything started out as games. It wasn't bad then. We would just go into different turfs to mess with them, toying with them. I lost count how many times that happened. But things got out of control. He started to hurt them, badly - cutting them up… it was just scary. Carving weird symbols into their skin. Drawing so much blood! He forced us to come. He looked possessed, Mercy. His eyes were, like, crimson! He looked like another person." Matt finished. His face paled and sweat dripped down his brow.

Jimmy didn't look much better. His face was turning green. Alarmed, I handed the trash can to him. He complied by grabbing it and emptied all the contents from his stomach.

Scrunching my nose, I stepped back and looked away remembering the aftermath of Tim. I moved to the sink and grabbed a glass. Filling it with water, I handed it over to him while leading him to the sink. I could feel a headache forming. It seemed Jake had been doing rituals, but not just any rituals. Blood rituals - the worst kind.

Damn life just couldn't give me a break just once! Rubbing my forehead, I looked at them. They anxiously waited for me to speak. I could smell it, even with their almost neutral faces.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked, my voice void of all emotions.

Gulping nervously Jimmy spoke "A month, maybe more…"

Groaning I slid to the ground leaning against the counter. "Oh God… and you didn't tell me this 'til _now_?" If the past repeated itself then I would have another Tim on my hands.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Oh sh-eeses nits I am having a panic attack. A panic attack in front of the guys. Damn it, Mercy! Control yourself!_

Taking deep breaths in and out, my hands clenched on my knees. I slowly became conscious of something prying my hands open. Then a familiar shape formed in my hands. Glancing down, I gripped it. The ancient walking stick. I could feel the magic flowing into me, bringing a sense of serenity.

I looked up, my eyes scanning over them. The scars I have seen for the past few days now started to click into place. Reaching out, I lightly grazed my finger over the the marks, pulling back I clenched my jaw, suppressing a growl threatening to escape. Anger soon replaced the fear I had. Narrowing my eyes, I spoke.

"Does he know you're here?"

Shuffling nervously, Jimmy answered. "He might know… We tried to sneak away as quietly as we could but it's hard when he moves at every noise or sudden movement."

"Come on." I grunted, motioning them to follow me upstairs. They trailed with unsteady steps and shallow breaths. I could tell they had reached their limits, both physically and mentally. Coming to a door, I pushed it open.

"You can stay here for now. I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything."

I watched them for a moment as they sagged onto the bed, relieved and exhausted. Not a minute later, they were already snoring the night away. Grimacing, I left, heading downstairs noting briefly that I still had the walking stick. Gripping it I could feel so many emotions pouring out from me - anger, apprehension, fear, infuriation and much more.

Snarling, I found myself back in the living room pacing back and forth like a trapped lion. I could not believe what he had done. I knew there was something off with him but to think about what he had done to these kids - the kids that trusted him. He was there safety blanket but here he, was doing repulsive things to people - to _kids - _for his own gain.

At this moment, I was so thankful for not being a werewolf. I was more than certain that if I had been, then this house would be ruins and Jake dead. I smiled wistfully. Life use to be so much simpler when the bad guys were supernatural creatures - vampires, werewolves, demons...heck even fae.

Slumping onto the couch, I covered my face with my hands. I was in desperate need of some sleep. Peaking warily through my fingers to the ceiling, I let my mind rest, drifting off to sleep. I dreamt of a clear night, vast desert. I found myself running alone in my coyote form.

**xXx**

The sound of clings and clatters woke me. Alarmed, I pried my eyes open, focusing on the direction of the coming noise. Another loud bang made me wince. Heading toward the noise, I halted at the kitchen door, staring in disbelief at the scene unfolding before me. Grinning, I laughed hysterically at both Matt and Jimmy. They were covered in flour, eggs and many other ingredients that also littered the floor.

Matt and Jimmy were startled at this, probably expecting me to scowl at them. Embarrassed, they both started to laugh and make funny jokes about their appearance. Sending me into new set of hysterics, I had to clutch my stomach because it hurt so much from laughing.

After a few jokes and food being tossed at each other, we settled on cleaning so we could make breakfast. By the time we finished it was fifteen minutes past ten. I knew today wasn't going to go well. I could feel it. So I decided no work for me today.

Settling down on the counter, the guys spoke of things that had been happening in school. The new principle that just got hired, their grades in class and favorite subject so far this year. At some point, our conversation turned over to Jake. Then and there, they told me _everything -_ all the things that had been happening, explaining to me how it happened, how it started, when they started to fear him and when he started to inflict pain. They spoke of the symbols Jake used - what they were for and what he would chant when he would engrave them.

Silence and shallow breaths were the only sound in the room by the time they finished. I regarded them carefully. Jake was in pretty deep. Someone had to be behind this. Looking back at the clock, I still had a lot of time until the fight. I could make brownies before meeting up with Jake. Cringing at the realization that my supplies had been wasted just this morning made my head hurt.

Sighing I look at them. "I am gonna go out. You guys stay here. I don't care who knocks, I don't want _anyone_ here. Just you two. C_omprende_?" With a nod, I left them, just praying that for once my luck wouldn't be so bad.

**xXx**

Most of the day, I spent searching for him. Jake was a hard person to find, especially now with the combat at hand. I actually ended up going into sixteen different locations until I stumbled upon him in the streets. He was surprised to see me. He was oblivious to what had happened or he was acting. I opted for acting seeing his tense actions and forceful smile.

He led me to an empty alleyway. My skin sizzled instantly at this. Narrowing my eyes, I snarled at him. He was stunned by this but quickly recovered and retaliated with his own growl - a weak one. Glaring at him I spoke my voice low but menacing, "What the _hell_ is your wrong with you?"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" His words were casual but behind each of word he spoke, I could sense something… like a threat of sort.

Clenching my jaw I pushed him back, "I know _everything_ Jake, every freaking thing!"

"They never could keep secrets… No matter. Its only a matter of time before this place becomes _**mine.**_"

Startled I looked at him, really looked at him. His face was different - his eyes had changed and he… looked _wrong_.

"You're _**mine**_ too."

Snickering I punched him. My punch sent him staggering back onto the ground.

"I am not yours Jake. I'll never be yours. Guess why. Because someone else owns me. Ain't it sad for you." Grabbing hold of his collar I yanked him to me. "You should know, after the fight is over I am beating your lil' ass and trust me it won't be pretty. I won't allow you to be the leader of the gang. I'll pick the next leader or if I have to, I'll take your place."

Throwing him down, I cracked my knuckles. "I'll see you in two hours, _hunnie._"

My words were filled with venom. I know what I did wasn't the best idea but I'll be damned if I let this continue. This brought me to a conclusion - the problem with coyotes was that they stick their nose into other people's business because they felt obliged to help.

I spent the next two hours looking and recruiting people from the gang that had agreed to this. Each of them told me a bit of what happened before he turned out like he was now. By the time I got enough people to back me up, it was already time to leave. I didn't bother going home to pick up the Rabbit. I was pretty close to the area where it was going to take place.

Pacing through the streets, I noticed something odd. The area I was headed to was close to the place I had last seen Michael. I moved hesitantly across the street to the place where he had disappeared. Arriving there, I could already see different gangs forming into different crews. It seems just like a pack. They came to see who was better - stronger suited to the job they had.

One of the guys there motioned to me. Glaring at him, I stalked over to his side. His hand extended to me. I raised my brow at him and he smiled.

"Sorry, I am just trying to be polite. I am Carlos Gutierrez. I am your opponent or the one you call Jake's opponent. I just want to talk."

Motioning with my hand I said "You have my full attention."

"Ah yes, _Senorita_-"

"Mercy"

"Right. _Senorita_ Mercy. I fear that your leader doesn't realize what his doing"

"His not my leader. He's an acquaintance, and a bad one at that"

"Indeed, he is very dangerous. I would not recommend you stay with him too long. He is bad news. I fear he is like a _diablo._ I shall take my leave. I hope that you would be kind and not hurt Martha too bad"

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

Walking away, he flashed me a smile. "Why, your opponent, _Senorita. _ You are stronger then you lead on _no soy un tonto Misericordia. _I am no fool."

Astonished, I grinned. I liked him. Too bad we had to fight. I glanced around. Most of the people here were shabby looking. Go figure. This place had so much tourism.

Jake was here. I could smell him. He wasn't happy and I was picking up the foul smell of anger emitting off him. I turned to look at him.

"What took you so long?" He sneered at me and brushed past. He probably heard that I got more than half of _his gang_ against him now.

_Good this will make things easier._

I felt everyone tense up when they saw him. He looked more than a little dangerous. His clothes were a mess and his eyes had changed to a very dark color - too dark. I couldn't see his pupils. Glancing around, I noticed that everyone had backed up and formed a circle around us. Dragging my feet to stand next to Jake, I saw Carlos step out of the crowd followed by a girl. Martha, I assumed. Looking at her gave me a brief flashback of how Honey and I first met, and I cringed at the thought.

_Freak._

She smiled, bowing to me. I blinked confounded. I didn't expect that. I bowed back to her and an overwhelming sense of familiarity washed over me. I found myself thrown back into Sensei Johanson's class. We both got into fighting stance.

_Well this was going to be fun._

**xXx**

**********Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference.


	5. Reunion

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 8/13.

Thank you **guys in my head **and** xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Reunion

**xXx**

Dodging one of her attacks, I dropped down to the ground and swung my legs under her. She flipped back, anticipating my move. I followed right behind her, kicking her in midair and she countered my assault with her own kick. Letting herself drop to the ground, she rolled away from me. Pushing herself from the ground, she stood. She was at least four feet away from me. Panting, I smirked. She was a good sparring partner.

Taking my eyes away from her to the guys, I frowned. Carlos didn't look so well. I felt her before she hit me. Grabbing her fits, I glared. Martha had taken advantage of my momentary distraction to hit me. I needed to end this. Jake was getting out of control.

Martha noticed my change in stance and smiled.

"No more game huh?"

I couldn't help but grin. Some people just amazed me.

"No but we should spar sometime." With that, I pulled her to me and back. Letting her go, she lost her balance. Falling back, I took this chance to flip her over and grabbing her wrists, I held her down. Using my other hand, I held her down at the back of her neck.

"Do you yield?" I asked her, using a bit of force.

"I yield! You win! You win!" she exclaimed, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. Then she flashed me a smile and quickly added under her breath. "Help him."

She didn't even have to tell me. I was already off her and stalking to Jake. Grabbing hold of his fist, I stopped his punch in mid-hit.

"That's enough, Jake! You won already."

I glanced at Carlos and winced. He had a bloody nose and more than a few broken bones, I thought, taking note of the bruises. Glaring back at him, I froze looking straight into Jake's eyes. His eyes were blood red.

Dropping hold of him, I staggered back, blinking. Staring back at me were his usual hazel eyes. I could only stare. His expression was thoughtful, as if he were trying to figure out if I had seen it. My attention was stolen by the crowd around us and the one that I assume was the referee.

And just like that, he declared us the winners. I would have celebrated. These sorts of occasion were made to be celebrated, but I knew better. If bad things weren't happening here, if Jake hadn't been doing what he had been doing, if he wasn't acting the way he was, I would have but that wasn't the case.

Before I could confront him, I froze feeling the uncontrollable urge to hide. I forced myself to move. I was too late as the creature came into view. Standing on four legs, jet black fur that stood on end, it's eyes were a crimson color. No pupil could be seen. It's eyes pierced into me and recognizing me it snarled, jaws opened at full length as it charged at me.

My eyes widened as I stumbled back in a weak attempt to run. As I did, I faintly heard the crowd screaming and scattering away. Closing my eyes, I awaited the inevitable. Seconds ticked by but I felt no pain.

Gathering my courage, I opened my eyes. I was met with the most perplexing sight. I just stared. My mind could not comprehend the scene occurring in front of me. A group of wolves were attacking that very creature that had charge at me. I knew they couldn't be a local pack. There wasn't a pack in this area or in the surrounding cities. I checked twice to make sure of it before I moved in.

Snarling, they leaped and pounced on the creature, keeping its grasp away from me. Watching them wearily, a picture started to form in my mind and slowly everything started to snap into place as I realized this wasn't just anyone's pack - it was _Adam's pack_. I could see Warren and Ben both positioned in front of me, guarding me. I panicked. _They found me!_ With that, I scurried back with my hands. I was scrambling to regain my balance and just as I did, I bolted out of there.

My escape was briefly halted by a metal fence. Reaching out to it, I stopped. My hands were shaking. I was shaking and I did not, could not trust myself to climb the fence without falling. My eyes scanned the area trying to find a way out. Observing, I noticed the corner of the fence had a small hole gnawed in it. A hole big enough to fit a dog.

Glancing back, it did not take a genius to do what I did. I stripped off my clothes and shifted to my coyote form, grabbing my clothes with my snout. I fled, squeezing myself through that to escape. My coyote form was faster than my human form, so shifting had done me a great deal of good.

I was so grateful for not taking Rabbit to the challenge. It would have been harder to run if I had. I wasn't sure how long I ran or how far. The only thing I was aware of was that I was close home. Within seconds, I found myself on a familiar path. I was home.

I shifted back to human form. Panting, I reached out with trembling fingers for my pants and managed to grab hold of my keys. Moving up to the lock, I froze. The smell of forest was the first thing that alerted me of his presence, then the hot breath that fell across my skin.

_Adam_

Not trusting myself to see him face on, I knew what state he was in. I could feel it. He was fighting his wolf. He was fighting many things right now.

I took a deep breath and in a quivering voice said "Hello, Adam."

I could have done many things with that, but I opted to do the one that scared me the most. I opened the door and wobbled in to the house, not daring to look at him. With my eyes fixed on the floor, I managed to force out "Come on in. Someone might see you and think I am a perverted lady for having a butt naked guy standing on my doorstep."

He growled at me, stalking into the house. I almost sagged with relief as I closed the door. Not a moment after locking the door, I dashed off to the bathroom with one thing in mind - clothes. Slipping on some day old clothes, I grabbed a towel and handed it over to Adam. He took it without a word or sound.

Standing in front of a semi-naked Adam was unnerving, especially when he was so close to losing control. I shifted in place. I could feel his eyes follow my every move; this only made me squirm harder.

"_**Why?"**_

The wave of alpha magic was so strong that I dropped to the floor. Why? A simple question that could imply so many things, so many questions. I questioned myself. Why did I agree to the fight? Why did I stay here too long? Why wasn't I running away? Why was part of me so happy to see him? Why did I leave in the first place?

Before I could say anything, I heard the light steps coming down the stairs.

"Mercy, you back?" My head snapped up. Looking at the stairs, I realized I'd forgotten about the guys still being here. A low growl brought my attention back to Adam. He looked beyond pissed. The snapping of bones indicated that he was shifting.

Matt was the first to come into view, followed by Jimmy. They halted midway, gaping at the sight of Adam's shift. That only seemed to anger Adam more. Moving in a predatory manner toward them, I intervened by standing in front of him.

Snarling at him to get his attention, I glared, shouting at him acting braver than I felt. "Damn it, Adam! Don't you dare! They're my friends! This is _my house!_ Do you hear me? They're under _my_ roof, under _my_ protection. Do you understand?"

My words caused him to come to a complete halt, forcing himself back. He turned placing his palms against the wall, his headed rested on his shoulder. Panting, his body was slowly returning to normal.

Using this moment I turn to the guys. "Go upstairs! Now!"

Jimmy scurried away without a second glance while Matt stood fixed, still gaping at Adam. Pointing at him, in panicked tones, he asked "He's a werewolf?"

"Damn it, Matt! I said go!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Nodding firmly at me, he staggered up the stairs, peaking at me every steps of the way before I lost sight of him. I glanced back to Adam. He looked better, making the guys leave helped. I sighed. This wasn't how I had envisioned my Friday. I would trade for death by boredom right about now. I headed to the kitchen without a word. I didn't need to. Adam was going to follow no matter what I said or where I went.

Turning on the stereo at the highest volume, I turned to look at Adam head on. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life and I always faced them. I'll be damned if I couldn't do the same with Adam. His expression was hard to read. Too many things going on, he spoke once more.

"Why, Mercy? Why did you leave?"

I sagged and closed my eyes. "I had to, Adam. It was for the best. Being around me is dangerous."

"That's not important, Mercy. I don't care if hell was after you. You shouldn't have left," he snarled.

Snorting, I raised my brow at him. "Well guess what. I think hell is after me, if you hadn't noticed that creature that attacked me?"

I regretted that as soon as I heard the inhuman howl escape his lips. Moving back in alarm, I saw Adam's face change slightly. His eyes were golden looking at me.

_**"Little Coyote you shouldn't have left us, you should have stayed put like we ordered you to. If you had you wouldn't have to face that."**_

Unconsciously, I found myself backing up. I stopped when my back stopped against something hard and cold. I glance down at it. I was now leaning on the counter. Gazing back at Adam, I gasped. His face was hovering above me. Before I could make a witty remark, I felt his lips against mine.

And just like that, I was lost to the unique tastes of Adam. My senses were overridden with his scent, losing all control. Automatically, almost instinctively, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. His hands moved to rest on my hips, each kiss becoming more demanding. Squeezing, he hauled me up onto the counter. Momentarily pulling away, I gasped for air. His hands grabbed hold of my shirt, tugging it off.

Reaching for my pants, the smashing of plates brought me to my senses. Jerking away, I rolled off the counter. I knew that might have been the worst choice, seeing how he could go wolf on me. Panting, I waited, watching him, alert to his every move. I flinched unexpectedly under his gaze.

Adam whined, moving cautiously towards me. Before I could run he gripped my wrists and dragged me to him. Embracing me tightly, almost painfully, he whispered, "Please, Mercy. _Please_ don't leave me."

Biting my lower lip, I felt tears form in my eyes. What was I suppose to tell him? I won't leave him and when he least expected, running off somewhere and starting all over again? Could I really leave Adam again, after spending the last four months thinking about him? When all I wanted to do in the past four months was return?

The first time I left was because of the fae magic still flowing within me. When he left me with the pack, it made everything Tim said real. I left. It was the best I could do. I had betrayed him and the pack. The Alpha needed someone that was loyal and I wasn't, not in that moment. Looking back, I realized it hadn't been me but the magic.

Leaving Adam again really was out of the question.

Sighing, I slumped against him. I didn't want to fight him. Not now. Maybe later but for right now, I just wanted to be close to him. Just this once, no one else and nothing else mattered. Just Adam and me. Just one day, one night.

His grip loosened as he positioned me on his lap, leaning against the counter. My head rested on his chest. No words were passed between us as we both savored the moment. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself the luxury of being able to hear his heartbeat. In a heartbeat or two I found myself in the desert running side by side with Adam.

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference**.**


	6. Just a Thought

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 10/16

Thank you** xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Just a Thought

**xXx**

Mercy's slow breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. Grimacing, I brought her closer, squeezing her before losing my grip. Relaxing for the first time since we had last seen her, I took her in. She had lost weight since then, and sleep, the dark shadows underneath her eyes suggested so. Nuzzling her neck, I breathed her in deeply - dirt, oil and brown sugar.

Even though things had been bad, she looked better and a mix of emotion surged within me. Part of me felt crossed, almost betrayed, that she was able to recover without me, without our help. But the other was glad to know she was well and the wolf was pleased to know its mate - our mate - was strong. However, even that couldn't change the way we both felt. The anger we felt because she had left us. She was ours and she had no right to leave. What she had done was reckless.

Holding her, my attention was drawn back to the pack. I could sense them near and I didn't have to wait long as they made their way to the kitchen, most of them still in wolf form. Ben was the first to speak grinning at me like an idiot.

"Ah! It's so good to see the bitch is fine!"

As soon as his words left his mouth, a growl escaped my throat. Narrowing my eyes at him, I could feel a slight change in form. Noting the change, Ben sagged, ruefully muttering a quick apology, avoiding my gaze. I took a deep breath, my emotions still on high alert.

Warren stepped forward, obstructing my view of Ben. Coughing to get my full attention, I glared at him, and he winced as the full power of the alpha hit him.

Shaking he spoke "I am sorry Adam, that thing got away". Rubbing the back of his neck, he shifted in place looking very remorseful.

Groaning loudly, I asked "What happen?"

"Not sure. One minute it's there, then the next it's gone. But there was a guy there that had the same particular stench being imitated by that creature."

"What of him?"

"He's gone too, boss. We lost him in the crowd. We tried to track him down but his scent just vanished."

Growling in frustration, I ran my hand through my hair. Closing my eyes, I tried to keep my emotions under control. Taking a deep breath, I spoke. "Go find him and report immediately. I will not have anyone else endangering my mate."

Nodding at him, both Ben and Warren shifted back into wolf form and disappeared, leaving no trace of them ever being there. Gingerly, I stood keeping a tight hold on Mercy for reassurance that she wasn't going to runaway, that she was real and not a dream.

Pacing out of the kitchen, I halted briefly at the entrance. My eyes fell on the door. The door burst open and standing outside the door was none other than Samuel. His eyes looked at me then glanced down at Mercy.

_Mine_

Samuel grinned, raising his hand, he spoke. "Easy. I am just here to make sure she's okay. You're gonna need a heck of a lot of help if Mercy got herself wrapped up in trouble."

The wolf snarled at him, displeased with Samuel's implication that he could not protect his mate. Before a fight broke out, Samuel shifted in place, peeking at me before he dashed away. Snorting, the wolf settled, closing the door and locking it once more. I followed Mercy's scent to a room I assumed was hers. I smile, drifting at the sense of familiarity. Entering the room, I tried to avoid stepping on the clothes littered across the room.

Stepping next to the bed, I pull the covers away placing Mercy down. I froze as I felt her grip my arm and looked up at her. She was still asleep. She had unconsciously reached out to me. I laid besides her unmoving, breathing her in, watching and waiting.

**xXx**

Anger filled me. Growling, I grabbed hold of the closest thing and without a thought, I flung it at the wall, shattering it I breathed. Coughing drew his attention away from his tantrum, narrowing his eyes at the person who did it. Her appearance was hidden by the shadows in the room. "You said that she would be mine if I did everything you ask" I said accusingly at her.

Giggling, she spoke "Patience, my friend. I said she _could_ be yours if you are willing to do what I say-"

"I have done everything you ask for." My anger was returning and the shadows around me shifted in place.

The figure was still for a moment, waiting, before she spoke up again. "Don't lie. You haven't done everything I ask. You've only just started. Now stop behaving like a child. I need you to retrieve something of mine. It's a very important artifact. Sadly, I can't retrieve it myself but you can."

Shifting in place, I stared at her before nodding at her request. Grinning at me, she continued. "Good boy. The item is call Yōki"

"Yōki?" I repeated back to her.

Frowning at me, she said. "Yes _The Vessel. _A vase, if you must know. I can't tell you where it is but you'll figure it out. After all, someone you know has it." And just like that, she disappeared from view. Snarling at the empty space, I shook my head, displeased. I didn't like being bossed around but I needed her...for _now_.

Glancing up, I grinned. "You're mine," I said, looking at the picture of Mercy. She stood, arms cross glaring at me, frowning, displeased. _**"You are mine"**_

**xXx**

"_Mercy…" A soft voice called out to me. Looking around, searching, I was confounded by empty space._

"_Mercy" My head snapped to the direction of the voice. My eyes fell upon a young girl. My brown eyes met her golden eyes. She stared straight at me and I stared right back, unable to glance away. Tilting her head at me, her short amber hair fell across her shoulder as she smiled at me._

"_Be careful little one. You mustn't forget that a coyote does not have nine lives. A coyote's game is dangerous. Also remember that a coyote only dies in a game. And Child, never forget who you are or what you are. For you are a coyote, a descendent of great magic. Everywhere you go, everywhere you turn, magic will be there. So, child, keep your friends close for they are the only key to your survival. The key to staying alive in a coyote's game."_

_I staggered back, confused. "Who are you?" my voice echoed around me as the small girl started to disappear from my vision._

"_Who am I? I am …" her voice echoed as she spoke, "I am the ancient magic that lies hidden in the earth. I am the guide that has been forgotten. A guardian of ancient times. I am the one that flows within you. I am the past, the future and the present of those who had me. I am everything and I am nothing..."_

xXx

Twisting, my eyes snapped open. Panicking, I sat up. My eyes moved around the room searching. Blinking, I was filled with confusion because no one was there. Adam wasn't there and my eyes blurred with tears as a whine escaped my mouth. Falling back, my hands covered my eyes, trying to stop the oncoming tears and disappointment.

Taking shallow breaths, I let my mind wonder, letting the tears dry. I could faintly make out the voices of Matt and Jimmy speaking. My ears twitched slightly as I tune in to what they were speaking about.

"Yeah, Mercy helps us a lot. She is the first adult that showed any interest in helping us out-"

"Matt, less chatting more cooking" Jimmy interjected.

"Gee, man. We got a guest. Show some manners."

_Guest?_

Confused, I look towards the door. Guest, yes, but… that can't be…

"Um, what was your name again Sir?" Matt asked.

"Adam Hauptman"

I bolted out of bed, my body having a mind of its own. I tripped and stumbled across the room trying to reach the door. I could hear the things behind me clatter onto the floor as they fell from their place at my hasty advance.

Dashing across the house, I made my way to the kitchen, pausing momentarily at the door. Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath. Determined, I peeked into the room. My eyes shifted down quickly as I met Adam's golden gaze. Looking away, I hesitantly enter the room looking everywhere but Adam.

Both Jimmy and Matt turn to look at me, then at Adam and back to me again. I shifted in place, nervous by their stares. Adam had said something he shouldn't have said. Shaking my head, I wasn't sure what to think anymore. A week ago, I was just trying to run away from my problems and now everything is crashing down on that and much more.

Rolling my eyes at my thought, I noticed that the kitchen was still a mess. Cleaning would keep me occupied for a moment and keep Adam at bay with them around.

"So, who wants to help clean up this mess?"

They look at each other smiling nervously, then back at me.

"Yeah about that sis', sorry but we gotta bail on you. We need to go check on the others. We think it's alright cause you got a guest. Don't mind us" Matt said as he grabbed hold of Jimmy and started to drag him away. Jimmy stumbled the first few steps but regained his balance fast. Waving at me he said "We'll see you later."

I frowned at this. My eyes followed their every moment as they retreated out of the house.

_Traitors_

"Mercy," Adam spoke for the first time since I came into the room. My shoulder slumped. I force myself to turn and look at him. My eyes adverted his waiting for him to speak.

**xXx**

******Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference.


	7. Let's Talk? Or Not!

**Star's Notes: **Revamped and Repost 10/16

Thank you **xxCarpeNotemxx**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

**Let's Talk? Or Not!**

**xXx **

Life just wouldn't give me a break. After an agonizing week, I been working my ass off trying to do what I can for the guys and the first time I need them, they bail on me.

_Traitors _

Instead of sticking around, they leave me with Adam - the last guy I want to be alone with - in a small room. The room felt stuffy, hot, and tense because of Adam's wolf, who would become angry whenever I would flinch at his gaze. I guess it was something subconscious, the same thing that got me here.

Every time that happened, Adam had to turn away and tried to calm the wolf. This only prolonging what was to come, driving me crazy. My fingers would unexpectedly twitch at sightless noise, anticipating the worst. My instincts were on high alert, urging me to run. I was uncertain if it was to run to him or from him.

That didn't matter because I was too stubborn to go to him or flee. I had made my choice and I would not be intimidated by a big alpha werewolf. Damn it all, the only thing I wanted to do now was shift and disappear from here, forgetting about Jake and Adam.

I wouldn't leave so now I had to suck it up and wait for him to speak. The tension in the room lessened as he gained control of his wolf. I could feel his eyes on me just as quick. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch this time. Even now, I didn't dare look as his face knowing full well his usual brown eyes had a tint of gold.

"What in the world has gotten into your head Mercy? Leaving and then intentionally putting yourself in danger?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, irritated by his words. I knew what I done was reckless. Fairy drink or not, it had been my choice and I'll be damned if I let him lecture me about it. I did what I did and I was going to live with my decision. "What was I thinking? It's more than a little obvious what I was thinking at that moment. This doesn't change anything. Your words can't turn back time."

His fist slammed against the kitchen counter. I winced at the faint sound of cracking.

_Careful Mercy, measure your words._

"Don't, Mercy. That's not going to get you out of this. Do you know how long I have been looking for you? Do you have the slightest idea how I felt? Did you even think of Jesse? Did you consider my claim Mercy or did you just run off the second I disappeared? You're my mate!"

Lowering my head, I glared at the floor grimacing at his words. He was right, for the most part. It had been a rush decision. I hadn't given myself time to think of anyone. Just the fact that I had to get away. Everything I had done was surrounded on that thought - the need to escape, the need to disappear, the need to start over. I never stop to consider anything or anyone.

"I don't need you to protect me!" I retorted back. I never needed Adam before. I had always been a very independent person, never needing anyone to take care of me. So why now, when I needed to prove to myself I was strong, did I find myself wanting to cling to him for help?

"Its not-" The phone rang cutting off Adam's words. Irritated, he answered with a scruff greeting.

"We found it" Warren answered. I could make a faint sound of screeching coming from the phone. He continued hastily "Were at the corner of Howard Street and 6th, by and old rundown apartment building."

Hearing Warren tell Adam the location of the crew's hide out made my blood run cold. Even though part of me somehow already knew it would be there, it didn't stop me from being surprised or to suddenly feel a wave of panic hit me as I found myself concerned over the thought of losing the kids I have grown to love these past months. I was already making my way to the front door when Adam had turned off the phone.

Snatching up the car keys from the table, I only managed to open the front door before having it slammed shut by Adam. Irritated I glared up at him to meet golden eyes and quickly my eyes darted down, the wolf was back.

"Please Adam, you can growl, scowl at me, whatever you want on the way there or stay. But I don't have time for this I am going."

My words seemed to bring reason to Adam as he yanked the door open, grunting. I thanked god for that. I feared for the worst. Not wasting another minute, I dashed off to the Rabbit silently praying the gang to be alright.

xXx

It really didn't take long to find the right place. After all, you can't miss people running away from trouble screaming bloody murder. Even before we had arrived at our destination, we could already see the destruction and chaos cause by the creature. Taking a left hand turn, I was caught off guard as the creature came into view. I shivered at the sight of it. It's body seemed to be releasing some sort of cloud that resembled smog.

It's attention was quickly drawn away from the pack and onto me as the Rabbit came into the creature's view. Fangs flashing at me, his crimson eyes locked onto mine. Without a warning, it launched itself at the Rabbit. Snapping out of my trance, I quickly swirled to the right in an effort to avoiding being hit. My attention was quickly drawn away by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Looking to the passenger side, I almost groaned at the sight of the empty seat. Adam was missing. I brought the car to a sudden halt and for a split second, I found myself on two wheels then back on four. Grabbing a hidden gun under my seat, I rushed out of the car in haste my eyes glued to the building.

Scorch marks littered the windows. Many of them were broken and part of the building was coming down. I could feel the panic starting to bubble up inside me. Before I could contemplate what I should do, I found my body moving on its own almost instinctively towards the entrance of the building.

Rushing by the pack and almost passed the creature, I was brought to a halt as it knocked me down, slamming my body against the pavement. I stared up at it. In response, it roared at me. I took this distraction as an opportunity to roll over dodging any further attacks.

I scurried back, trying to regain my balance. Looking up at the creature, I saw Adam collide against it, sending it crashing into the building. A part of the structure collapsed on it forming a cloud of dust and I shielded my face.

Before the dust could settle, the sound of the creature's roar filled the air. I stood shakily and my eyes darted around me trying to pin point its location. I flipped back at the sudden motion of air landing a few feet away from where I stood.

Looking back, I saw crimson eyes boring into me and fear filled me. Gulping down the fear, I glared at it, raised my hand and aimed at its head. Part of me hoped that this would cause it to retreat, while the other was ready to fight if it did not. This only cause it to snarl at me, displeased and infuriated by my actions.

With jaws extended, it stalked up to me and I stood my ground, waiting for it to be close enough to fire. I knew there was a silver bullet in one of the pistol's chambers but the problem was would I have enough time to fire that bullet?

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Bang!_

I shot at it once, twice and trice the bullets had no effect on it. Instead, they were absorbed into its body. Terror filled me and I stepped back, almost stumbling over. I prayed silently in my mind as I shot it once more. What happened next was not what I expected. Unlike the bullets before, this bullet had managed to penetrate through its head and just as quickly, its body burst into flames, the ashes of it raining down on the scene.

_Thank God_

Relief washed over me in a torrent. I had been lucky this time around but luck doesn't last forever. Just acknowledging that very thought made my knees grow weak. Slumping down, I stared motionless at the spot that had once been occupied by the creature. I was dumfounded by my good fortune.

Blinking I found my eyes wondering up, watching the ashes cascade around me. Taking deep breaths, I snapped myself out of my daze. Forcing my legs to work, I pushed myself up and staggered to the building. A strong hand grasped my arm, jerking me back before I could enter the crumbling building.

Glancing back, I met Adam's golden eyes, boring into me. My own eyes automatically fell to his lips, swaying slightly from the alpha magic that flowed out of him. Tugging at my arm and panicked at the thought, he noticed my reaction releasing my arm tentatively. All I could do was reprimand myself for looking at him.

Looming over me, he spoke. Anger flowed out of him, his voice strong but neutral as he tried to hold that anger. "Mercy what is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish? Rushing into danger like that. You could have been killed. Is the thought of being with me so damned scary that you'd want to kill yourself?"

Anger filled me making me forget about what had occurred. Brushing away my fear, I looked back at him. My own magic rose and push against his.

"Conceited much, Adam? This has nothing to do with you! Not a damn thing. It might surprise you but my world doesn't revolve around you. I wasn't rushing into danger. I was saving your butt. Do I have to remind you that I don't need you to protect me? I survived just fine without you in the past five months. I was fine before I met you. I never needed you then. What makes you think I need you now?"

"You need me, Mercy. No matter what you do, you'll always need me. We are part of each other Mercy." Adam's words were soft and I knew his words spoke truth and he knew that.

"I don't have time for this, Adam. If you're done, I have to look for _my _gang." I emphasized strongly on the word _mine_.

"No, not this time, Mercy. I told you before that no matter where you went, I would find you and bring you back. I meant every word. You're not going to brush me aside like nothing. We need to talk."

"About what, Adam? You left, then I left. It's that simple."

Growling, Adam hauled me to the wall. "It's not that simple, Mercy. You know it. I know it. Now, if you could just shut up and listen to what I have to say, then everything would be better. I love you Mercy. I have loved you for too long now and I am not going to give you up that easily. I know why you left, Mercy and I don't care about that. What I want to know is what's keeping you away?"

I was speechless as his words. I did not expect to hear Adam admit something like that. I guess, for the most part, I kept fooling myself that all we ever had was a sexual attraction. I never stopped to think of what Adam felt or let him know. I had only been thinking of what I had done and what I felt. I was being unfair. Even though I couldn't answer his question, part of me wouldn't let allow me to tell him what I felt.

Shoving him back, he allowed me to fix my shirt and continue on my way. Funny, part of me expected for him to not let me down till I answered him. 'Expect the unexpected' seemed to be the right thing to expect right about now.

I almost groaned as I noticed the pack watching me, judging me. Oh god. I hated that it made me feel like I was child again back in Aspen Creek. Glaring at them, I shuffled into the building trying to avoid debris falling from the ceiling.

The sight of broken walls, torn pictures and scorch marks made my heart break. I had spent most of my time here with the crew and to see it all destroyed made me want to cry out in pain. It took me a while to reach the underground floor that had been designated for safety. After all, an old well built bomb shelter is the best place to hide.

What I saw caused me to close my eyes and swallow the sudden need to cry, my throat constricted in protest to this making it difficult to breath. The room was empty. No one was there and everything had been knocked over and destroyed.

I sniffed, moving around the room trying to catch a trail but just as quickly broke out into coughs. The room reeked strongly of anger and hatred. I tried once more but the only scent I could make out was the lingering trace of fear that gave me a bad aftertaste.

The sting of realization that I was too late hit me at full force. The tears I had work so hard to keep back were now flowing freely down my cheeks. My legs buckled beneath me. The stone floor was cold to my touch. The feeling was drowned by the numbness that seemed to over take me. The pain of losing the gang was immense. Even then, I refused to cry out. Instead I laid there waiting for my grief to subside.

**xXx**

**********Star's End Notes: **Small changes make a huge difference.


	8. Helping Hand

**Star Notes: **durdurdur… this has been change because I got my beta back Hazzah! A special thanks to PureTextuality for putting up with my crazy Mexican self o3o. Also my previous note still stands. All my stories are on hold till this story is done.

My originally plan was to finish it last year 2010 but I didn't and this year 2011 is almost over so I will finish it next year 2012. I had planned it to be only 15 chapters but my chapters have been short so I guess I will go up to a 20 to 25 chapter story.

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

Helping Hand

**xXx**

Sniffing the air, I grunted, displeased. The pack was moving about trying to gather a trace but it had vanished the moment Mercy shot it. Shaking my head, I glanced back into the crumbling building. It had already been over ten minutes since Mercy had gone off in search of_ her gang. _

My eyes flickered to the pack before making my way into the building, worried. It did not take long before I found myself following her scent to an underground room, a basement of sorts. As quickly as I could, I descended down the stairs but froze midway at the sound of soft, shallow breaths.

Slumped on the floor was Mercy, shoulders shaking as she shuddered for air. It pained me to see her like that. She hadn't even noticed me, too busy trying to sustain herself. Slowly and cautiously, I found myself kneeling by her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

Mercy jumped at the sudden contact, but quickly settled down. Her hand went over her mouth before turning to look at me, tears staining her face. Just as quickly, her eyes averted and she looked away. Her hand moved to cover her eyes.

"Why are you here Adam?" Her words came out in a croak. Gulping a deep breath she continued, "I thought you were going to look for a trail."

Sighing, I pulled her back into my embrace "Right now you are my first priority. Come on. You need to get out of here."

"I'm fine." She sniffled miserably, placing a hand against my chest and tried to push me away.

Grinning at her weak attempt, I quickly swept my arm under her and picked her up. At this, Mercy's palm hit hard against my chest. Catching me by surprise, she managed to slip out of my grasp and onto the ground. She stood, mortified, her lips pressed into a grim line. She glared at me, her eyes red from crying.

"I am fine, Adam. I can walk on my own." Her words were louder and stronger as her breathing had slowed down. Pushing past me, she moved to one of the tables that had been knocked over. Kneeling on the ground, she grabbed hold of a picture frame. She glanced at it, then tucked it under her shirt.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath. Then she looked at me and her face held no emotion. I stared back at her. Anger filled me so suddenly that she was forced to look away. I could feel the wolf rise inside me. I took a deep breath and turned away from her. As my gaze left her, I could hear her light steps hurry past me to the stairs. I waited for a moment before following right behind her. It was going to be a long week and she knew it.

Just like that, life continued as if nothing had happened. People didn't seem to remember what had happened. There were no news reports of the creature or the pack. Mercy's home had become our base and there were enough rooms for the pack to sleep and rest.

I had gotten more calls than I care to count from both Stefan and Zee demanding to talk to Mercy. More than once, I considered giving them her current number but each time I found myself hesitating. Maybe it was because of this city. There were no fae, no vampires and not even a trace of the magic that had once resided there. It was unnerving. Most of the pack was apprehensive of it, clearly realizing that we could not use our sense in any future battle.

During our time in the old building, Darryl had called me to give me a lead of the man that had directed them to Mercy. I figured that we might need him as he would probably know what's going on or at least what's following Mercy around. The pack had left to search for the lead while Ben and Warren stayed behind to guard Mercy.

I was supposed to go with them but instead, found myself standing outside Mercy's door. I was uncertain whether to leave or stay. Memories of her leaving were still fresh in my mind. She hadn't uttered a single word since we had returned. She was lost in her thoughts. She had forced herself to stay with the pack until they left, locking herself in her room as soon as they were gone.

Scratching the back of my head, I let out a heavy sigh. I knew full well that she needed space but I couldn't give it to her right now. Not after last time. I wouldn't lose her again. _We_ wouldn't lose her. She is ours. Only ours. Before I could consider my actions, I found myself knocking tentatively on her door and I waited.

I could hear the movement of sheets and a slight creak coming from the bed, then silence. Frowning, I stood there, still waiting. I heard the sheets shift once more and, with a weary sigh, the bed creaked again and light steps followed. Then silence again.

Mercy had stopped in front of the door. I could sense her, probably unsure what to do. I grinned. She knew it was either her opening the door or me busting through it. The soft sound of the lock clicking made the wolf come alive within me, and then a split second later the door partly creaked open.

I glanced forward at the ajar door. It gave me a good view of Mercy's room. She was heading back to bed and I had no doubt she was still reluctant about this. Pushing the door fully open, Mercy gazed at me then back to the chipped frame sitting on her side table. It was tattered and broken, the very same frame she had recovered from the building.

Her expression was thoughtful, probably contemplating what could have happened or reflecting on the creature, desperately searching for an answer. I was trying to clump information together to find the answer she needed but God help me, this time I wouldn't allow her to get in too deep.

"I am going to be gone for the rest of the day, Mercy. I expect you to be here when I come back. No running away this time." I told her firmly, her eyes flashed at me irritated for a moment before her arms sagged and she made a face.

I stopped myself from smiling. I had seen that face before. Jesse had done it millions of times. She was pouting without even realizing it. Shaking my head, I chuckled and headed out with my spirits slightly lightened by her actions.

**xXx**

"I am going to be gone for the rest of the day, Mercy. I expect you to be here when I come back. No running away this time." Adam spoke in a solid firm voice that broke me out of my thoughts.

Before I could stop myself my eyes glared up at him, annoyed. But I couldn't fool myself. Part of me was glad that he was coming back. Unconsciously, my arms sagged in relief. At this I frowned, my bottom lip moving in an odd position.

Before I could consider what I was doing, I heard Adam's laugh. I flushed and glared up at him for a moment before he disappeared from my view. Now I found myself frowning for another reason. Groaning, I raked my hands through my hair. I really needed to get myself together.

Grunting, I slammed myself onto the bed. Instantly, I regretted my actions as I let out a soft squeak. I had forgotten at one point that the mattress needed an update. Sighing, I closed my eyes, letting the silence overwhelm me for a second before the voice of Ben and Warren broke it. Annoyed, I looked up from the bed to the door. Both stood there, mouths moving quickly with almost inaudible words. Twitching and irritated, I glared at them.

They stopped suddenly as if my glared had snapped them back to reality. Both stared at me, with innocent-like smiles. I continued to glare waiting for them to speak. Warren coughed at my action.

Grinning like an idiot, Ben was the first to speak. "Hey Mercy, yo –"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." I cut him off, knowing full well what he was going to say next. I sat up and stared at Warren.

"Hey" Warren's said doubtfully.

I frowned at this, but what did I expect after leaving the way I did? Smiles and laughter? That was not likely to happen but part of me still wanted it. Laying back down, I shifted my body away from them and shut my eyes. I was too tired to handle this now. I needed to clear my head and get some sleep. Lots of sleep.

Letting out a heavy breath, everything around me faded. Momentarily, I was aware of blanket being pulled over me, my name being call out and bright light.

**xXx**

"_Mercy?"_

_A soft velvet-like voice called out to me but I could not see to find anyone. As my name died down a new sound echoed around me and a soft humming filled my ears. Disoriented, I kept turning in circles left, right, right, left, left, left, right, right, turning and turning, trying to locate the source. _

_Golden flash, brought me to a halt. I turned and there she was, standing there as if she had always been there and I had just missed her. A long lock of amber hair swayed in the air, her golden eyes locked onto me. Humming, she smiled at me. _

_Staring at her, memories surfaced from our last encountered. Her smile grew mischievously, knowing that the memories had returned. Why couldn't I remember her before but now I do?_

"_Because that's what she wanted" I told myself._

"_Yes, that's what I wanted" She answered. _

_Looking at her, something clicked. She looked older, maybe as old as Jesse. She was taller now and her body screamed out 'I am not a child'. Her dress looked different too. _

_Titling her head, she stared at me for a moment before she continued, "Of course I don't look the same, little one. It's not the past we are looking at but the present, isn't it?"_

"_Past?" I blinked dazed at the sudden information._

_I didn't have time to sort out what she said before I found myself back in my home. Glancing around bewildered, standing a few steps away from me was Warren. He stood outside my door, watchful. Automatically, I stepped forward to him but was stopped by a hand clasping on my arm. _

_Looking back, I stared at the golden eyed girl. She tugged lightly on me. I allowed myself to follow her and in a flash, I appeared in a different place. She continued to lead me. Scrutinizing my surroundings, at first I was fooled into thinking that we were in a museum with precious antiques in glass cases. But as we trailed off, I noted furniture and other things that showed signs of life that said in clear dull letter 'this is a house that needs a good clean'. _

_She stopped so suddenly I bumped into her, and just as quickly she disappeared from in front of me. Blinking, I looked up at the glass case. It held a beautiful vase, decorated in gold and silver symbols. Looking at it, the colors seemed to shift like magic. So did the symbols. I blinked. I had been doing that a lot, I noted. My actions did me good seeing as the girl now sat on top of the glass case staring down at me._

"_Well then, little coyote, it's now or never. What will you do? Stay and play or run away? I must say, this is the last chance you have to escape unscratched. Or will you finish the game you started?"_

_Irritated, my hands went up in a fist. Everyone had been saying that in one way or another. Runaway Mercy, it's the best you can do. That was what they wanted but this coyote had had enough time running. _

"_No thanks, I am staying."_

_She beamed at me "Oh, what fun this will be! Don't worry, I'll help but…" she trailed off her eyes twinkled in excitement._

_Oh great. A favor._

"_Of course, Mercy, a favor for you, a favor for me. It's only fair."_

"_What is it? What am I getting?" I demand._

"_Nothing bad, I promise. You'll know when the time comes. What you're getting, child? I would think you would know it's the truth. The answer and the knowledge of how to survive as a coyote."_

_I grunted. That was necessary but part of me was doubtful._

"_Do not fret. I won't control you" she added. Her eyes hadn't left me. Gulping, I was starting to get nervous of those golden eyes._

_Rolling her eyes, she turned her gaze to the wall. "Tick tock, your mate is coming."_

"_His not my mate" I snapped and this made her smirk. _

"_That's not what you're spirit tells me" she taunted. _

_Flushing "I agree but I need a name for you. I don't think calling you golden eyed girl or golden girl would work well."_

_She looked back at me thoughtfully. "I don't have a name but if you must, Taika. That's what she calls me." The last part she added softly, almost to herself and her eyes glazed over for a moment before winking at me. _

_Patting the glasses case, she spoke "This is what is causing trouble. Find this and the person that is doing it all will come to you instead of you going to them." With those words said, she vanished. I blinked and I found myself where I had started - back home on my bed._

**xXx**

"Mercy!" Someone shook me urgently. Grunting, I cracked my eyes open to see Adam. Blinking, I frowned and made a mental note to stop blinking so much. Why, I wasn't sure.

"What!" I exclaimed in a grumpy tone. I had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago. I was tired and I needed rest. I looked up at him, ready to make a snippy remark that quickly died down in my throat at Adam's expression. Staring at him, I reached out to him, worried. My palm rested over his cheek. It was cold and clammy and his face paled.

"What?" I ask softly now confused.

"You weren't here, you were gone I couldn't reach you but… here you are" His voice started out in a panic but settle down.

"Wasn't here?" I question back, trying to think back. He was right, I found myself thinking. I wasn't here. I hadn't been here when he arrived. I was somewhere else. I tried to grasp the memory of where but all I could remember were golden eyes, a mischievous smile and a vase.

Looking at Adam, I felt part of me break. Reaching out, I drew him down into the bed and wrapped my arms around him. All I wanted to do now was to make him feel better. He froze at this but quickly his arms went around me as well. Hugging me close in a protective embrace, it was almost possessive. Not of ownership but fear of loss if not kept close.

"I am sorry," I whispered. It was so strange to love him as much as I did. At some point of us living side by side, bickering, talking and glancing at each other, we fell. He had me and I had him. I don't think I could ever escape Adam, even if I left. He would be with me, and part of me with him. With those thoughts, I fell back to sleep but this time I did not dream.

**xXx**

**Star's End Note: **I hope you guys like this. I am wondering how many people are still following this story. o . o Also reviews are loved. Special thanks to my last reviewer Draco2 the reason I updated. xD I had a moment where I did a facepalm and said I need to update.


	9. The Search

**Star's Note: **Oh gosh thank you guys seriously thank you specially MercyAdamShipper, who went crazy and reviewed all my chapters thank you. You made me lol and jump around like a lil' girl. I am so close to hit 100 reviews so happy... oh right moving on to the actual author notes. I am happy to say I did update after new years 1/2. I also would like to tell you that my new years resolution is to finish this story and start a new one. I will like to bring to everyone's attention that I have a poll in my profile I would like it if you all would vote. Anything else I missing... erm not that I can remember so moving on

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mercy Thompson series

A Special thank to **PureTextuality**

**xXx**

**Runaway Coyote:**

The Search

**xXx**

Everything seemed so surreal as the time seemed to slow down. It had only been a few days since the events in the gang's old hideout. Ever since then, everyone had been searching for it. Adam had been his own usual protective self. It was nice to know some thing didn't change. I had been trying to sneak information on my own but it was hard. That's how I found myself sitting in back office of the shop, searching up information on different databases. Each finding only lead me to dead ends.

"Why a vase?" My voice rose in a moment of frustration then dropped just as quickly into a soft whisper "What's so special about a vase?" I questioned myself once more. Rubbing my face with my hands, vexed at my discoveries or lack of them.

"Mercy?" Warren called out to me, stepping into the office, brow raised at me in question.

Grinning, I leaned back on my chair and glared at the computer screen. Three days had gone by and I still couldn't figure out what I was looking for. Three days of waiting for answers, three days of searching, three nights of expecting something to happen but nothing. Exasperated to wake with no hint of what I was looking for, something was keeping that person away or things that lead me here.

Maybe it won't happen again because of the pack magic...but that couldn't be because Warren had been there. It had to be Adam's presence that kept whoever or whatever came to me before away. He had probably figured that out. It would explain why he would keep a close eye on me every time I fell asleep.

He was probably agitated after my short absences. It was unsettling to know that someone could easily pull my soul from my body and relocate it anywhere they wanted. Should I be surprised that he was acting the way he was after that? I wasn't but still - if he kept it up how would I ever get the answers I need to find the guys.

Shaking my head, I leaned forward, placing my forehead against the table top. This wasn't leading me anywhere. Coughing, Warren caught my attention again. I glanced up at him and he grinned. Pulling up a chair to sit next to me, he placed a paper bag on my desk. I stared at it for a moment, puzzled by his action before grabbing the bag and opening it. Inside the bag was a burger wrap in white paper. Automatically my eyes snapped to the clock. I had skipped lunch without realizing it.

"So, how's work coming along?" Warren drawled.

"What work?" I replied, taking a bite of the food. "How many customers has Ben scared away?"

Warren ruffled his hair thoughtfully before replying "Well, if you count the two thugs that came here, I'll say about six."

"Gee, remind me to keep him in this room next time he tags along." I took another bite of my food and we fell into silence.

We were still trying to make sense of where we stood with each other. My leaving without a word left Warren thinking we weren't as good of friends as he thought. I had my doubts that we would ever be as close as before. It was unnerving. It didn't last long as it was broken by a startled gasp coming from the shop.

"Oh for God's sake, Ben!" I called out, slamming my hands onto the table. My lunch was forgotten as I headed to the shop. I yanked the door open to find Ben looming over the quivering figure of Michael, almost in a predatory manner. Slamming the door behind me, I caught his attention just enough for Michael to move back. I glared at him, clearly irritated.

"Would you stop scaring the customers, I want them to come back. Please go." I added, motioning him to the back door. Grunting, he moved away, sulking as he opened and then slammed the door. Rolling my eyes at his antics, I called back. "Oh yeah, Ben. Very mature."

I turned my attentions back to Michael. He twitched unexpectedly at me. He smelled worse than the last time I had seen him. The smell of anxiety, fear, anger and blood clung to him.

He smiled grimly at me before tucking his hands in his pockets. "Hello again, Mercedes." He started off while shifting in place, his eyes glued to the back door. "I see life has caught up with you."

At his words, my eyes widened as something click in my mind. "What did you call me?" He had called me by _my name_ even though I was going by Jane. I hadn't realized it because the guys had taken on calling me Mercy, because of my Mercedes obsession as they call it.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Ben and Warren burst through the back door. Time slowed down as they froze in midair, both hovering above Micheal's quivering form. Surprised, I took deep shaky breaths waited for him to make the first move.

Bringing his right hand out of his pocket, he lifted it at me. I moved back anticipating the worst but nothing came. Looking closely at his hand, I noticed a folded piece of paper. I stared at him, with his arm outstretched to me he waited. Uncertain, I reach for it and took it. Curiosity overruled my other emotions.

He spoke in a hush tone. "This is all I could do for you, but you stumbled into this. No… he led you here and she chose you. Just like she chose your father, she chose you to keep her safe. "

"What?" I ask numbly, millions of question rushed through my mind.

_How? Who? What's happening?_

His appearance wavered. His glamor faded and for the first time I was looking at the true form of Michael. Gleaming ivory skin was the first thing I noted, with silver blond hair long pointed ears poked out. Amethyst colored eyes bored into me as he study my reactions. He was beautiful, deathly beautiful. Almost like a fae but different more human looking.

"Little Coyote following Old Coyote's steps. I just hope you don't meet the same fate." Grimacing he nodded at me. "My time is up. We will not meet again Mercedes Athena Thompson, the daughter of Joe Old Coyote, the Blackfeet Trickster."

My breathing became shallow, alarmed by his words. Clenching my hands I hoped fervently that the walking stick would appear in my hand. He paid me no heed, twitching his glamor was back. Human Michael glanced away from me to the guys and without a warning he disappeared from view and just like that time moved forward again.

Warren and Ben crashed upon the place that Michael had once stood sending things clattering across the room. It was too late. He was gone and he was not coming back. He had said so himself. Snarling, they stalked across the room whiffing the room for a scent. Wearily, I stumbled into the office and slumped down on the closest chair I could find. As I did, Warren had popped up beside me, probing me for wounds. I shook him off and he only frowned in return. I could hear Ben in the other room calling Adam.

I wasn't sure if I could face Adam now. He might ask what happened and I couldn't tell him. Not after what he said. It was a warning. I squeezed the paper in my hand. It was supposed to help me but I couldn't bring myself to open it. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment to gather myself up.

**xXx**

_When I opened them, my eyes fell upon the vase that had been in my mind for the last three days. Unlike before, it was no longer behind glass walls but instead it was being held by Taika. She gazed at me wistfully while idly spinning the vase in hand. My eyes narrowed at her, aggravated. This didn't faze her. Instead it made her beam at me. Groaning, I covered my face with both heads. I wasn't in the mood for this._

"_Now come on, Mercy. I sent you a clue and I even summoned you here. Isn't that good enough? I would expect you to be happy to see me or at least be in a good mood. After all, you have been searching for me."_

"_One would expect that," I glared at her "but I am not. I am quite the opposite of happy. I am distressing over what happened just a moment ago. And I'm irked by you."_

"_Oh." Her voice flatten at my words. "Well, we can't please them all, can we?"_

"_No, we can't. Who are you? What are you?" My eyes moved away from her, uncertain how to phrase my next question. "What is the thing that chose me and Old Coyote?"_

"_I see." Looking back to her, I instantly regretted it. Her expression had changed from mischievous to a grisly expression. Shutting her eyes, she smiled wickedly at me. "Mercy, let me tell you a story. Long ago, when the world was still young, both humans and spirits were at a struggle for it. Creating and destroying, some good, some evil. At some point, a balance was form between them." _

_Pausing, she looked at me, golden eyes glowing. "Coexisting with each other to the point where they needed each other, they would often call upon them and just as often they were answer. Some spirits took on forms that were similar to humans to ease their help. Shamans were the name given to the humans that became the bridge between our worlds."_

"_What does this have to with me?"I question her._

"_Have you ever heard the saying patience is a virtue?"She retorted. _

_I flushed at her words. I really had to keep myself in check._

"_It doesn't matter now. He's back already and you have to go." Spinning the vase once more she flicked her wrist, tossing the vase up into the air. My eyes flew up, following the motion of the vase. I reached out to catch as it fell in a trance. Before I could grasp it, she faded into the gust of wind. Simultaneously, I heard the vase shatter. _

**xXx**

My eyes snapped open to the sound of shattering glass. Disoriented, I looked around bewildered. I was back at the office as if I had never left. Not far from me, water and glass littered the floor.

"-e was the same guy that led us here." Warren's voice drifted into the small room.

Looking up, Ben was staring intensely at me. I stared back blankly. Had he see what happened? Abruptly, I stood breaking our gaze to gather the shattered glass. I didn't make it even one step out of my chair and Adam stood, blocking my path. His gaze bored into me in a questioning manner.

"What?" I ask.

"Why was he here? How do you know him? Where did he go?" He demanded.

Sighing, I placed my hand over my eyes. A headache was forming. I withdrew my hand and sidestepped Adam. I wasn't going to let him push me around right now. I scooped up the trash can only to have it yanked away from me.

"Hey, I need that!" I glared at Adam. I reached for the can and he grasped my wrist. He drew me closer, forcing me to come face to face with him.

"Mercy?" His voice was softer now, his words felt more intimate then they should have in these circumstances. In a panic, I yanked my hand back at the sudden sensation that grew in my stomach and blushed.

I looked away embarrassed and strangely enough I found my hand unconsciously rubbing my wrist. Adam's grip hadn't been strong. It had been very gentle. I stopped my mind from continuing any train of thought that involved Adam. Instead, I glanced back to the glass on the ground.

"I don't know. I fixed his car and… he came to say goodbye." I wasn't lying, I told myself. I couldn't tell him that he had also come to warm me of danger. That he had given me a possible clue that could put me in more danger. A lead that could help me find Jake's location.

Findings Jake's location would only mean trouble, a near death experience and I knew it. I had to find him and end it. I was more than prepared to die if I had to. At that thought, I found myself wanting to laugh and cry. My destiny was that of Old Coyote but he had died in a car crash, hadn't he? Micheal's words brought with them questions that I had never considered. Taika came to mind as questions rose.

_Maybe, just maybe._

"Did you get his scent?" Adam's word brought me to reality. His attention was now on Ben.

Ben frowned shaking his head. "There wasn't anything I could find. The only thing I can tell you is that he smelled of fear but no personal scent was being given by him."

Michael didn't have a personal scent on him. I had thought that his fear and other emotions had overruled his personal scent but he didn't give one off. I could not even smell the scent of magic flowing from him when his glamor faded. It was as if he was concealing his scent all together.

They headed out. Adam gave me a pointed look before leaving. As he disappeared out the door, I quickly snatched up the crumpled paper before they could see it. Cautiously I smoothed the paper open. Another piece of paper fell from it. I reach for it and brought it to my gaze, instantly frowning at what I saw.

In black and white, a picture of a well decorated vase stood tall within a glass case. Underneath this picture in blond letters read "The Vase of Power". It was a newspaper cut out. Looking at the other piece of paper, I saw in messy smudge letters. The word Taika written along with a strange symbol. It was a cross between a flower and …a star? A circle surrounded by five petals with a "u" shape edge. Each edge was followed by a diamond shape.

I stared hard at it. It looked so familiar. Something in the back of my mind tugged at that symbol. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember where I had seen such a symbol. Even as something tugged relentlessly at my mind, I could not pin-point the whereabouts of it. I pocketed it for future references, and continued to clear up the glass shards. His eyes fell on me the moment he stepped into the room. Leaning against the door frame, he waited. I sighed at this, and stood to fix my eyes on him.

We gazed at each other in silence. Motioning me over him, he stepped back away from the door. The meaning was clear - time to go home. Of course, perish the thought of leaving me somewhere where I can get attacked. Rolling my eyes, I didn't argue and let him lead me home. Adam stared at me all the way home somehow managed not to crash in the process.

I scowled silently at this. Being escorted home wasn't my ideal way of laying low or how I envisioned my afternoon at all. They were treating me like a helpless child. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Their actions only made everything worse. It gave me a nasty feeling in the back of my throat. I knew they didn't trust my decisions. My decisions were tied in with my last thoughtless decisions that lead me here.

I think it had been my best choice, especially with whatever was causing trouble here. It had already been here when I arrived. It felt threatened by my presence. Who knows, maybe it was destiny that I came here. Snickering, even I couldn't believe that. It wasn't destiny. It was just someone pulling strings to get me here. Whoever it was, I wouldn't be surprised if it had Taika herself.

We arrived home with any hope of having a good day ruined. A few words passed between Adam and me, followed by awkward silence and uncertainty had him disappearing out the door. Something had change and he was avoiding me. He was giving me space that I needed and I hated him for it. However, I was thankful. Part of me was still not ready for this change.

The guys didn't waste any time, dragging me away from where I stood to the living room. Settling down, both somehow managed to squeeze themselves next to me and turn on the TV. The first thing that popped up made my stomach lurch. Sitting calmly behind a desk, the anchor women spoke quickly about the unexpected rise in missing children and teens alike. In the last week there had been at least fifteen children reported missing. Before the names or pictures could be shown, Warren had changed the channel to HBO.

I smiled forcefully at him, relieved and wishful, not knowing who was missing. The movie showing was old. Not black and white old, just a decade old. I had seen it a few times. Staring at the screen, my mind wandered back to both Taika and Michael, tuning out the movie. Michael's words still rang in my mind in an infinite loop as it tried to comprehend what he had said. Who was I suppose to keep safe? Taika was strong enough to protect herself, wasn't she? Unnerved, questions just kept on popping in my mind.

Taking a deep breath, my eyes wandered off to the window. Absentmindedly, I stared at the grubby glass and made a mental note that the window needed to be cleaned. Blinking, my eyes wandered back to the TV screen. I raised my brow at the sight of a big explosion. Grinning, I stood. Ruffling my hands in my hair, I found my feet taking me into the kitchen.

Heading for the fridge, my gaze became blurry and I almost laughed at the sight of the brownies that had been put off for a week. I quickly placed my hands over my eyes and took deep breathes. Taking the pan out, I found myself re-cleaning the kitchen even thought it had been cleaned twice and not used. Just like that, I found myself falling into an old routine. Scrub, wipe, spray and repeat. Within 30 minutes I was done.

Hesitantly, I reached for the clean pan and found my body moving on its own again. Automatically reaching for more pans ready to make brownies, stopping midway as memories came rushing into my mind. Yanking my hands back automatically in a panic, the pans fell upon the floor, clattering loudly.

My breath hitched in my throat, as I found my body sliding to the floor, feeling miserable. Frowning, Ben was already at the kitchen door to see what was going on and picking up a pan. Warren followed shortly after, alert, wearing only a towel and water dripping onto the floor. At some point, seeing I was busy, he had probably decided it was a good time to shower. Biting my lower lip, disappointed at my actions, I glared at the floor.

"Mercy?" Warren spoke softly trying not to frighten me.

Sniffling dejectedly, I croaked, "I am out of flour."

Sighing wearily at me, Warren spoke. "Ben can fetch that for you."

On cue Ben was ready to head out "Flour is all you need, right?"

"No." My voice rose. "I'll get it myself."

They stared at me in silence as I gather myself up off the floor.

Sighing, Warren admitted defeat "Fine, let me get ready."

While Warren dressed, Ben sat on one of the stools and stared at me. Stared to the point where I felt like standing up and snapping at him. I wasn't able to go through with it, though, when Warren came bustling through the door ready to go. They didn't waste time and lead me away to the car, I glance wishfully at Rabbit.

_Damn._

We arrived at the store in a flash. The nearest store was only a ten, maybe fifteen, minute walk. A walk I would normally have enjoyed being accompanied by random people who often got stuck carrying my groceries. Entering the grocery store, I found at least a dozen eyes on me, before they wandered to the guys, one by one. With a good look, they all went back to their own business chattering and gossiping.

Just as quickly, I moved away from the guys. "Wait for me. I'll get it."

They didn't follow me, closely that was. I was able to move about on my own. Idly walking through each aisle, similar to what I would have normally done. The further I went, the closer I felt to my old routine. The more I became aware of fact the kids were gone. It had been an odd sensation, walking into the store without anyone clinging to me or pulling on my cart. Perplexing not to hearing bickering voices behind me, as I moved. To have no questioning stares at the very scene of mishap following me. I missed it.

Cranking my neck back, I glanced at the aisle numbers. At that exact moment, I felt eyes upon me. Not like any before. It was a strange sensation so fixed on me. Turning swiftly to the direction of the sources, I met empty space. Almost empty space. From the corner of my eyes amber hair blurred around the corner. At this, I found myself chasing after it, scowling as I turned the corner. I could see nothing. Just a peek of amber hair disappearing in the other corner.

Instead of following through, I headed straight to the next aisle. In the process, I bumped into something hard and almost stumbled back. _Adam_ had grasped my wrist to keep me from falling back. He stared down at me baffled by my action.

I grimaced and quickly waved it off. "I thought I saw someone I knew."

Not a lie. I could have swore it had been Taika but it would be ludicrous idea and I already had enough of those to last at least a lifetime or half of it. He didn't question me. With groceries paid, the guys hauled all of the purchases to the car while Adam led me to his.

Adam drove in silence but it was a comfortable silence. I didn't feel cramped. It was better. I was a bit surprised to see him drive passed my home.

He grinned at my expression before speaking. "It's a surprise."

**xXx**

**Star's End Note:** Okay thank you all once more I was going to update tomorrow but I hit 10 reviews so I updated today. Its a happy day I just need 18 to hit 100 I think I am going to make an omake when I hit 100 reviews. I also to inform you that I have hit 60 alert and 40 faves. Thank you for the faves and alerts, I never though my story would be that popular I expected about maybe 10 or less. xD


End file.
